


Approaching the Limit

by Wanderingcourier



Series: Human Kink AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Kink Negotiation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: “Well, I’m open to trying things,” Peridot said brightly.Bismuth turned back to her, looking over her appraisingly. Peridot bit back a shiver.“I just… Hmm. What’s the biggest thing you’ve ever taken? Toy or otherwise.” Bismuth asked, her tone much more measured than Peridot expected.Or, Bismuth tests Peridot's limits (literally) and Peridot has a really great time doing it.





	Approaching the Limit

Peridot sat gingerly down on the bed, hyper aware of the muffled noises still coming from the downstairs. Bismuth had referred to this as ‘her room,’ and Peridot could sort of see why-- it wasn’t just the bag in the corner, it was the delicate metal filigree pieces hanging on the walls, the towering expanded metal sculpture standing in one corner.  

She’d known that Bismuth and Rose were friends, vaguely. She just hadn’t realised that Bismuth stayed over here so often. Not like Garnet and Pearl…

Peridot blushed a little bit, but pushed the thought away. The relationship Garnet and Pearl had with Rose was well known amongst members of the kink community in Beach city. But she hadn’t known-- still didn’t know if Bismuth and Rose…

It didn’t matter, anyways, because Bismuth was rummaging through her bag looking for something to use on  _ Peridot,  _ and the twinge of her stomach at just that thought brought her focus squarely back to Bismuth. 

“Do you like being penetrated?” Bismuth called over her shoulder, and Peridot felt her face heat up. 

“I mean, I can’t cum from just penetration, but…”

Bismuth chuckled a bit, her voice warm.

“That’s fine,” she said, “I just wanted to check.” She paused in her rummaging. “But you do like it?”

Peridot nodded furtively, then, remembering that Bismuth’s back was still to her, blurted “I do! I just, y’know, need other stuff too.”

Bismuth nodded understandingly. 

“Listen, I, uh…” She trailed off, uncharacteristically pensive. “I wanna try something. With penetration.”

“Well, I’m open to trying things,” Peridot said brightly. 

Bismuth turned back to her, looking over her appraisingly. Peridot bit back a shiver.

“I just… Hmm. What’s the biggest thing you’ve ever taken? Toy or otherwise.” Bismuth asked, her tone much more measured than Peridot expected. 

Peridot, in turn, blushed bright red. 

“I, I don’t know. This big?” She said, holding up her hand and making an ‘o’ with her fingers, just a little smaller than a golf ball.

Bismuth glanced back into her bag. 

“Was that a comfortable size for you? Of did it stretch a little bit?” 

“It felt okay…” Peridot mumbled, trying to recall the sensation. 

“It didn’t sting or anything?”

Peridot shrugged shook her head. She didn't recall it hurting, but it had been a little while ago.

“How would you feel about something bigger? Just big enough to sting a little.” Bismuth asked.

Peridot considered the proposition. She didn’t really play with dildos or other penetrative toys like that very much. She just didn’t have enough hands to do everything she wanted to at once. But, well, she had wanted to try something new tonight, hadn’t she? A new (ish) partner and a new experience. And, well, the way Bismuth was looking at her made her stomach twist in a good way.

So she nodded, and asked “I’m guessing you already have the toy…?”

Bismuth smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

“Why don’t I let you take a look, so that you can decide if you want to use it?” 

Peridot nodded, and Bismuth withdrew the dildo from her bag. She sat down on the soft bed next to Peridot and handed her the firm silicone toy. True to Bismuth’s word, it wasn’t too large-- the thickest point was maybe a half-inch thicker than what Peridot had indicated as the most she had ever taken. It had a blunt, triangular head, and a gently bulged shaft leading down to a thicker bulge just before the base. 

“I know it’s a bit unconventional looking, but it’ll be a fun toy for size play. What do you think of it?” Bismuth asked, just a little pensive.

Peridot ran her thumb over the ridges of the toy, just below the head. 

“It’s definitely bigger than anything I’ve taken, but I’m not, y’know, intimidated by it.” She replied. She handed the toy back to Bismuth. “Besides, I trust you. I mean, you’ve been doing this a lot longer than I have.” 

Bismuth grinned widely and set a warm hand on Peridot’s back. 

“Don’t go selling yourself short now. Just a couple more questions, then we can begin.” Bismuth said.

Peridot nodded quickly, trying to ignore the slowly building butterflies in her stomach. 

“What do you think about praise stuff? Or dirty talk, whichever you prefer.”

“I like both. I don’t think I’ve ever done praise stuff, y’know, specifically. But I like both.” 

Bismuth’s hand rubbed a wide circle on her back, and Peridot shivered. 

“Alright. Just wanna double check, so I don’t spring anything on you that you don’t like. And I’ll need to get you warmed up, of course…”

Peridot could’ve sworn that Bismuth was leaning closer now, and almost unconsciously Peridot rose to meet her. 

“Did you have something in mind for me?” Peridot asked, now distinctly conscious of how Bismuth’s hand was drifting towards the bottom of her shirt, and how she was setting aside the dildo. 

“You said you like spanking, right?” Bismuth asked, now definitely leaning in, her warm breath ghosting over Peridot’s face. 

“Yeah. Yeah, a lot.” Peridot replied, and Bismuth gently tugged her forward for an open-mouthed kiss, short but sweet. Bismuth slid her hands under Peridot’s shirt and kissed her again, and Peridot whimpered softly into the kiss. 

“Why don’t you take this off for me, baby?” Bismuth murmured, and Peridot shivered and nodded, backing away a bit. She stripped off her shirt and bra and paused with her hands at the edge of her skirt. Bismuth nogged, and Peridot shucked off her skirt and panties. She was already barefoot, having only worn sandals to the party. Bismuth was smiling at her, and Peridot blushed. 

“Ahh, you’re a pretty girl, aren’t you? C’mere.” Bismuth said, motioning to her lap. Peridot hesitantly approached, letting Bismuth guide her into position, with Peridot laying over her lap. Bismuth groped Peridot’s ass boldly, massaging her gently. 

“Do you like it harder or softer?”

“Hard, please.” Peridot answered. There was a pause, and Peridot’s anticipation only built. She tried to concentrate on the feeling of Bismuth’s thick denim jeans under her stomach, trying to keep her mind off her growing prescience. 

And then Bismuth’s hand came down with a hard smack, and Peridot squealed, her legs involuntarily kicking back. Bismuth waited for a short second, resting her warm hand on Peridot’s rear before spanking her again, eliciting another squeak of pain and pleasure from Peridot. 

Bismuth’s hands were unerringly steady, the amount of force in each blow perfectly even. Peridot would have probably admired it more if she wasn’t achingly aware of how wet she was getting now, contrasting the stinging of her ass. Bismuth’s hand came down once more and Peridot moaned, squirming with her arousal. 

“You doing alright?” Bismuth asked, gently rubbing Peridot’s sore rear. 

“I’m good. I’m really good,” She said. “I’m, uhm…” Peridot trailed off, embarrassed. But then Bismuth slipped her hand down, one large finger prodding between Peridot’s lips, and Bismuth let out an almost surprised sounding laugh. 

“Wow, you’re really wet! Just from a spanking?” Bismuth teased, circling Peridot’s clit with one finger. Peridot jerked and whined at the sensation, barely restraining herself from wriggling back and grinding against Bismuth’s finger. 

“You… You said you needed me wet…” Peridot panted out. 

“That’s because I do. C’mon, let me help you up.” Bismuth moved her hands to carefully help Peridot stand, before settling her back down onto the bed. Peridot winced just a bit at the smarting of her ass, but said nothing as Bismuth reached to grab a pillow. 

“I’m gonna have you lie back with this pillow under your hips, okay? That’ll help the angle.”

Peridot nodded, and settled herself back as instructed. Bismuth had busied herself with a small bottle of lube, carefully slicking up the toy before wiping her hand on a tissue from the box on the nightstand. 

Bismuth settled right next to the pillow and placed a hand on Peridot’s thigh. 

“I’m gonna lift your leg up some, okay? That’ll help it go in easier.” 

Peridot mumbled her consent, and Bismuth shifted closer, lifting Peridot’s leg by the knee. 

“I can probably put my leg on your shoulder, if you want. Would that help…?” Peridot asked.

Bismuth raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 

“Flexible little thing, huh? Yeah, that’ll help. Go for it.”  

With that, Peridot scooted forward, careful to keep the pillow properly beneath her, and stretched her leg up to rest her ankle on Bismuth’s shoulder. Bismuth smoothed a hand down her leg as she grabbed the slicked up toy from the nightstand. 

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay? We’ll go slow.” She said, teasing the tip of the toy against Peridot’s pussy. Peridot tensed, and Bismuth squeezed her hip. “Just breathe. Try and relax…”

There were a few more false starts as Peridot closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing. After a few more deep breaths, she breathed in, and Bismuth gently pressed the head of the dildo into her. Peridot sucked in a sharp breath. The sting was there, but there was a white hot pleasure too, focused on the ring of muscle around her entrance. Bismuth ghosted her thumb over Peridot’s clit, and Peridot whined at the conflicting sensations. 

“That’s it, such a good girl…” Bismuth murmured, her thumb circling Peridot’s clit. “You’re doing so good, the whole head’s inside you. Just breath, just breath…” She pushed gently, and Peridot made a high-pitched little cry of pleasure. She wasn’t even sure if she had taken any more, or if just the sensation of the thicker shaft pushing up against her entrance was all that it took to make her squeal. 

“You’re taking it so good, you’re doing really good. I’m gonna push a little more in, okay?” Bismuth’s hand moved back to her hip, and Peridot whimpered at the loss. “Peridot, is that okay? Can you take a little more for me?” Bismuth asked softly, her voice warm. 

Peridot panted out a little, “Okay. I’m okay,” and Bismuth pushed just a little harder, and Peridot clenched a fisful of comforter at the sharp twinge of pain. Bismuth stroked her thigh, mumbling little ‘shh’ sounds. 

“Yeah, you’re okay. You’re halfway down the bulge in the shaft, you’re doing so well, you’re such a good girl. Just a little more, you’ve almost taken the whole shaft.” Peridot nodded again, gasping as Bismuth pushed again. This time, she could feel where she stopped. She must have taken the rest of the bulge in the shaft, she could feel the slight difference in size now. Bismuth’s fingers returned to her clit, and Peridot weakly rocked her hips. 

“There you go. You’re more than halfway there, you’re doing great.” Bismuth began to gently rock the toy, subtle little back and forth motions that made Peridot gasp and whimper. She bucked her hips a little harder, trying to get a good angle. She didn’t feel full, not like when she played with longer toys, but she felt so  _ stretched _ , and it was a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure.

“Do you like that, baby? You like being stretched like that?” Bismuth asked, gentle and hungry all at once. Her thumb pressed harder against Peridot’s clit, and Peridot yelped.

“S good, it’s really good…” she babbled, her hips rocking in time with Bismuth’s thrusts. Bismuth never pulled the toy out of her, just pressing up and pulling away just enough to make pleasure flare up between Peridot’s legs. 

“Can you take the whole thing, do you think? Do you want to try?” Bismuth punctuated her question with a harder push against Peridot, and Peridot almost wailed. 

“It feels really big, it really burns…” She mumbled, trying to gather her thoughts into something coherent. It did burn, but it burned so  _ nice _ . She wanted more but she didn’t know if she could take it. “I wanna try.”

“Good girl. You can do it, you’re taking it so well…” Bismuth pushed again, and Peridot really did wail. It burned and stung and felt so  _ good _ , the sort of pain that Peridot wanted to feel even more. Bismuth rocked the toy against her harder, but it wouldn’t quite go in, and Peridot felt her climax building despite herself. 

And then Bismuth pressed  _ downward _ , and Peridot just about screamed as she felt the final, largest bulge of the toy start to slide in. She angled her hips up, trying to encourage the angle, and Bismuth pushed again, and another few centimeters of the toy slipped inside of her. 

“Ohhh god…” Peridot moaned, her leg beginning to shake with the effort of holding herself up off of the pillow. Bismuth slipped one strong arm under her hips, still pushing, and there was a final sense of relief as the toy slipped all the way inside. 

“That’s it, babydoll, that’s it, you took the whole thing. You’re such a good girl, you did so well. Do you wanna cum? Do you want me to make you cum?” Bismuth carefully set Peridot back onto the pillow, and Peridot was shaking now not with effort but with pleasure. 

“Bismuth, please. Please let me cum,” Peridot begged, her hips rocking wantonly. Bismuth started rocking the toy again, angling it just so, and Peridot squealed. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna let you come. You’ve been such a good girl, you’re taking it so good. You deserve to come, you’ve been so good.” Bismuth kept rocking the toy and rubbing little circles on Peridot’s clit, and Peridot began to gasp and make little “ahh, ahh” noises as she felt her climax build in earnest.

It hardly too any time at all before Peridot’s little cries rose into high-pitched moans as she began to lose her rhythm, bucking her hips as her pussy clenched down on the toy. Bismuth let her ride through it, pressing harder on her swollen clit but keeping the motion of the toy small and smooth. 

“Such a good girl. You’re so pretty when you cum, you make such nice noises.” She praised, and Peridot shivered with delight. She was starting to come down from the high of her orgasm, her clit and pussy starting to become oversensitive. Bismuth must have taken notice, because the hand that had been toying with her clit moved back to give her hip a comforting squeeze, and the movement of the dildo slowly stopped. 

“I’m gonna take it out of you now, okay? It might hurt a little. Just tell me if you need a break,” Bismuth said gently as she slowly began to pull out the dildo. It did hurt, but not like the penetration had. It only took one tug before the toy slid out with a slick noise. Bismuth put it back on the nightstand. Peridot whimpered a little at the feeling of loss, and Bismuth squeezed her hip again.

“Do you want to go shower? Or to get some water, or something?” Bismuth asked. Peridot shook her head ‘no.’ She felt exhausted now, and maybe a little sore between her legs. Bismuth made no protest, although she did give Peridot a searching glance. Instead, she just layed down next to Peridot, wrapping one muscled arm around Peridot’s waist. 

“You didn’t get to cum,” Peridot mumbled, maybe a little guiltily. Bismuth smirked and shook her head. 

“That’s fine. Watching you was enough for me.” Peridot blushed at Bismuth’s reply, and Bismuth pressed a kiss to her cheek. “If you really want to do something for me, you can do it in the morning."

Peridot nodded, unsure but mostly sleepy. 

“Can I get under the covers? Or do I have to shower first?” She asked. 

Bismuth laughed, warm and boisterous, and Peridot felt a bloom of warmth in her stomach. 

“Let’s get a little sleep first. I’ll tuck you in.” She teased, and Peridot harrumphed but sat up. True to her word, Bismuth pulled back the covers and guided Peridot under, her hand warm and firm on Peridot‘s naked back. 

After Peridot was settled comfortably under the sheets, Bismuth kissed her cheek again.

“I’m gonna go wash the toy. Get some sleep.” Peridot nodded obediently, snuggling deeper under the covers and hugging a pillow close. 

At some point after that, she woke up, and Bismuth was curled around her, warm and firm and very safe feeling. Peridot had no idea how long she’d been out, but as she turned to press her head into the crook of Bismuth’s neck, she decided that it didn’t matter. She would worry about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing in my series of Extremely Specific Kink Fics That Are Just For Me, Bisdot with size play and praise. Vaguely the same AU as Let's Just Live in the Afterglow, but that doesn't particularly matter to this fic. 
> 
> The toy Bismuth is using on Peridot is actually the Nocturne by Bad Dragon, because I don't know, it looks like a nice toy. 
> 
> Thanks to Aprillikesthings for encouraging me to write my weird dragon toy fic, and thanks to all the readers for reading my weird dragon toy fic! My tumblr is thewanderingcourier.tumblr.com, so come and drop by to see more of my ramblings, or feel free to leave a prompt or request!


End file.
